


Il momento più atteso

by ImperialPair



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19277956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair





	Il momento più atteso

«Ti amo».  
Atobe in quell'istante non poté fare a meno di voltarsi verso Tezuka non riuscendo a credere alle parole appena pronunciate dal capitano della Seigaku.  
Erno vere quelle parole? I sentimenti che nutriva erano sul serio ricambiati?  
I battiti del suo cuore erano così frenetici che Keigo aveva la paura che il suo cuore potesse scoppiare nel petto, mai prima di allora aveva provato un'emozione così forte.  
Cercò di osservare bene il volto di Kunimitsu, il suo sguardo era così serio che Atobe non ebbe più nessun dubbio: il rivale lo amava!  
Non poté trattenersi dl prendere la mano del coetaneo e guardandolo con intensità in quelle iridi, e notò con quanta intensità lo guardassero, come le la persona che aveva di fronte fosse la più unica del mondo e Atobe sì sentì completamente lusingato.  
Lo baciò finalmente, nemmeno lui sapeva dire per quanti mesi avesse atteso tale momento. Forse poteva considera il più meraviglioso giorno che avesse mai trascorso e Atobe era certo che anche per Tezuka fosse così.  
«Ti amo anche io».


End file.
